ZEXAL Warp
by RisenKodiak
Summary: I watched Zexal 2 in japanese and i thought it was good but it also could be different. So I decided to write it my way. well, lets see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

ZEXAL 2

Intro/ Chapter 1

**(Authors Note: Anything in bold is not a part of the story.)**

**Kodiak: Hey everyone how you feeling? **

**Yuma: I'm good I don't know about the others. **

**Tori: I have a feeling this story is gonna be crazy. **

**Quattro: Yah you're gonna regret this. **

**Kodiak: So what. I have the three of you here along with Shark, Rio, and Anna. Well it will be 7 soon. It won't be so bad. **

**Shark: Who is this seventh person? **

**Kodiak: Ty get in here. **

***Ty walks in eating a Hot Pocket* **

**Ty: Oh hey guys wassup? **

**Yuma: Who's he? **

**Quattro: I know. **

**Shark, Yuma, Tori: You do?! **

**Quattro But I'm not telling. **

**Shark, Rio: Dam. **

**Kodiak: Well any ways I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal, its characters, or Yu Gi Oh in general. It be nice if I did. I only own the Character Ty, but not his deck. **

**Anna: Yay story time. **

Yuma Tsukumo was officially bored out of his mind. His best friend, Tori Meadows, had dragged him to the mall with Anna Kaboom. To be fair, he thought, I'm not the only one bored here. Reginald "Shark" Kastle had also been forced to come by his twin sister Rio, who had just been released from the hospital two days before from her burn treatment. Since then, she had met Yuma, Tori, and Anna, along with a few of Shark's and Yuma's small group of friends, and had a strong friendship with Tori and Anna already. Thus, today they had agreed to go to the mall together, Shark and Yuma dragged along for the ride. Even though just last week they had been fighting for there lives against a Brinarian.

"Hey, do you think they would be mad if we asked to leave" Yuma asked Shark, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from girls around where they sat out side of a shoe store.

"Yes, they would, not even Tori would let us leave. She would tell us to suck it up and deal with it. Rio and Anna would kill us if we left. I do agree with you on one thing though: it sucks being a WDC finalist here because everyone wants to talk to you" Shark points out calmly as the girls walk out of the store with another bag of stuff.

"Alright I think we should head outside to the food court" Tori chirped, pushing her green bangs to the side while Rio did the same to her blue hair. The two boys and other two girls agreed with quick nods and the all proceeded to the food court. Once there they all ordered their meals and waited for them to be brought over. Tori's mother happed to be walking by and when she saw them she happily began to chat with the girls.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom so I will be back in a minute" Rio stated while smoothing out her dress once everyone finished eating. Shark and Yuma both nodded while the other girls chatted, ignoring her. As she walked over however, a Brinarian spectral agent appeared away from her and took aim with an energy blast.

"Rio look out" Shark yelled desperately as the Brinarian fired. Rio began to turn, but was tackled by a certain purple haired individual. Everyone in the area looked over in shock at the incident.

"Q-Q-Quattro" Rio stuttered in surprise as he helped her up to her feet while staring the agent down. He then grins and states quite calmly.

"Ty, rock this punk".

A boy about seventeen runs out of the crowd duel disk strapped to his arm. His worn black jeans and stained white shoes showed that he had been traveling recently. His white shirt and sky blue jacket were in decent condition while fingers tightened in blue fingerless gloves. He activates his duel disk, black main with white trim (Battle City style), at the same time as the agent stating "Duel"! (Computer Voice: D-GAZERS ONLINE)

The Brinarian quickly takes his turn, summoning Lesser Dragon (ATK 1200/DEF 1000) and using the spell Ookazi to quickly drain the Boy of a few life points (Ty LIFE POINTS: 4000-3600) and then ending its turn.

"Alright my go" The boy, the life point drain revealing him to be Ty, declared during his draw. "I'll start out by special summoning Cyber Dragon (ATK 2100/DEF 1600) in attack mode, and then I'll summon Force Resonator (ATK 500/DEF 500) in Attack mode and end my turn with this facedown" he declared confidently.

By then Yuma and the others had reached where Rio and Quattro where standing behind Ty. Yuma began the conversation with a standard Yuma straight to the point question "Nice save Quattro and who's your new friend?"

"Thanks Yuma and his name is Ty and I meet him about a month before the Duel Carnival. He a good duelist as he beat me actually" he answered quickly.

"I'll be the judge of that" Shark answered coldly pulling a still startled Rio over to him. A Rio who was blushing after getting tackled down by Quattro, Tori noted to herself. Why was she doing that she thought, quickly storing that info for later.

Rio however, as Shark pulled her to him, noticed this as well. Why the hell am I blushing she thought quickly. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or not. After all she had to admit Quattro was a nice looking guy in her opinion, even with his scar. He also was her brother's enemy though, so she decided to think about the subject later.

The Brinarian did attempt to get some work done on its second turn. It began by summoning Baby Dragon (ATK 1200/DEF 700) in Attack Position. He then used it to declare an attack on Ty's Force Resonator, but the boy's facedown Negate Attack stopped that in its tracks. It then simply ended it turn.

"Is that all you got" Ty yelled once again as he drew his next card, which he placed facedown along with another card from his hand. He then proceeded to summon Bright Star Dragon (ATK 1900/DEF 1000) which activated its effect, doubling Resonator's level (LV: 2-LV: 4). "And now I tune My level 4 Resonator with Level 4 Bright Star In order to create the legendary synchro dragon, Scrap Dragon" he yelled with a hint of pride "Now I'll have it attack your Lesser." The Brinarian seemed to waver as his life points drained (Briniarian LIFE POINTS: 4000- 2400). "Now I'll use Cyber Dragon to attack your Baby Dragon" the robotic dragon firing an energy beam at the small creature. The agent faded so much from this attack that is was hard to see any part of its body apart from its duel disk and eyes (2400-1500). After that the boy ended is turn with a coy smile on his face.

"Yuma why did you not inform me that their was a Brinarian near by" Astral appearing from the Emperors Key around Yuma's neck.

** "**Because it is already being dueled and getting completely owned by one of Quattro's buddies" Yuma responded excitedly by the action within the duel. "And the kid has a synchro monster no less".

Right after this Ty looked over to Quattro saying "Just like that guy at the tournament about a months ago" at which Quattro let out a quick laugh and nodded. He was about to turn back when he noticed Astral. He proceeded to stare at Yuma for a couple seconds before turning back, which confused Astral and Yuma, while mumbling to himself "Am I seeing things or is that an Astral Being like the one Thunder Spark told me about."

As Ty began to turn around the agent began its turn. It first activated the spell Red Medicine which added 500 to its life points (Brinarian LIFE POINTS: 1500-2000). It then summoned Malice Doll of Demise (ATK 1600/Def 1700) in defense mode and ended its turn while it became slightly more visible thanks to the life point bonus.

"And I though you would be a challenge" Ty said sadly drawing a card. "I'll first have Cyber attack your doll" he stated to which an energy blast from Cyber Dragon decimated the doll. "Now I'll have Scrap Dragon attack you directly with Scrap Flare" He yelled as a ball of molten metal ball erupted from the dragon mouth, defeating the Brinarian (Brinarian LIFE POINTS: 2000-0). With this happening the agent began to shake violently and begins to glow. Then suddenly it disappeared in a flash of purple light and a horrid screech. When it was all said and done everyone in the food court had their eyes closed and hands on their ears. After everyone recovered Rio was the first one to speak.

"Well is everyone okay" she asked rather calmly despite what had just occurred. Every one in their group nodded. Quattro however simply walked over to Ty who began to talk to him rather quietly.

"Dude I thought you said these things would be a challenge" he stated while putting his deck back together and in its case. Then while detaching his duel disk and D-GAZER and depositing then in the pocket for the Gazer and attaching the disk to the holding strap he states sadly "I didn't even break a sweat."

"It's okay, trust me they will get harder to beat my friend" Quattro stated while putting a hand on the boys shoulder in a supporting gesture. "Right now I think you need to be introduced. Come on they're waiting" he said while turning towards the others. Ty waited for a second before slowly following him over to the group.

"Hey everyone I would like to introduce you to my friend Ty. He a good dragon duelist that I met at a charity tournament. We have something to revel about him to you guys that concerns you all. However here is not a good place to speak of it, could we go to your house to talk about this Ms. Meadows" he asks rather plainly.

"I think I can do that Quattro, everyone follow me please" Ms. Meadow responded cheerfully as she began to turn towards the exit. They teens all followed her rather quickly, but some where deep in thought while doing so. Shark, Yuma, and Tori all had the same thought crossing their minds, what is so important about this kid.

It was only a fifteen minute walk from the mall to the Meadows house. It didn't take long for the boys to settle as they had not bought any thing apart from food. The girls had to deposit their many bags of stuff they had in the three hours they had been shopping. Once the girls arrive, Tori kicked off the questioning by asking "Quattro, how do you know my mom".

Quattro shifted in his chair as he responded with "I met her at the same tournament that I met Ty at, even though she was a spectator and Ty was a duelist. I met her right after I met Ty in the auction area away from the duels". He then turns to Ms. Meadows and responds rather cheerfully "That isn't what we came here to talk about now is it".

"No it is not, I remember why do not worry"

"Wait a minute, this was planned wasn't it" Shark snarled, his eyes narrowing.

"The duel wasn't," Ty responded sheepishly while ruffling the spiked back part of his dark green hair "but meeting up with you and your friends were, the only factor originally was how long it would take me to get here".

"I agree, but that's not what we are here now are we" Quattro flatly. He then turns to Ms. Meadows stating sharply "I think its time Tori knew the truth".

"I agree she retorted," Turning quickly to Tori she asks "are you ready to be receive the surprise of your life" she says as Ty walks over to sit next to Quattro, as he had been sitting between Rio and Yuma before.

"Sure" Tori said cautiously, due to slight confusion.

"Tori, Ty is your Brother" She responded calmly.  
"SAY WHAT" Everyone apart from Quattro, Ty, and Ms. Meadows yells in surprise.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Kodiak: Plot twist for the win. **

**Quattro, Ty: Agreed. **

***Yuma and Tori stare at screen in shock* **

**Shark: *Glaring at me* Kodiak what was that part with Rio and Quattro about? **

**Kodiak: Foreshadowing Shark. Besides Rio doesn't seem to mind, don't you Rio? **

**Rio: *Blushing* No, not really. **

**Kodiak: Good I feel I decent on this first chapter. What do you think Rio? **

**Rio: It was definitely a good start. **

**Shark: Why was I at the mall? **

**Kodiak: Because you are a nice brother. Besides I think Anna has something to say, Anna if you will. **

**Anna: Thanks Kodiak. Anyways Review please, it be appreciated and tell about your opinion on Ty's appearance in relation to apparently being Tori's brother. And Kodiak mite be starting some other stories soon. **

**Kodiak: She speaks the truth. I will be doing at least one story for Digimon and one for Pokemon Special. Apart from that, I will probably just work on this story as well. Well that's all for now. **

**Everyone; Bye, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

ZEXAL 2

Chapter 2

**(Authors Note: Anything in bold is not a part of the story.)**

**Kodiak: Hey you guys how's it been? **

**Quattro: Tori's brain is still broken after last chapter but Yuma's fine. **

**Shark: I'm still questioning you after last chapter. **

**Kodiak: Well Rio's keeping an eye on Tori, Yuma and Ty went out, so where Anna? **

***Anna walks in with soda* **

**Shark: There's your answer. **

**Kodiak: Any ways we should start the story soon. First though thanks to Forestfleet for pointing out my obvious spelling error with the Barians. And I realized I messed up Ookazi's effect, it does 800 damage not 400. Yah and as always, I do not own YuGiOh Zexal. **

"Wait... but how I thought I was an only child" Tori asked slowly, clearly confused. The others were having the same thoughts also, how could Tori have a brother and she never had known about him. "M-M-Mom," Tori stuttered suddenly, "How come you never told me about Ty" her eyes beginning to water.

Ty walks over and puts his arm around Tori's shoulder attempting to calm his newly reunited sister. He looks at his mother, takes a deep breath, and then turns Tori to look at him. "It happened only a month after you were born apparently". Tori looks up at him in shock, realizing that Ty would have about three or four when the incident. "We were in a car accident that injured mom, but you and I were fine".

"Apparently though when someone checked on us, they didn't see you but took Ty out of the wreck. I was watching it happen but I couldn't move to let them know I was still alive. They took Ty and disappeared into the night" Ms. Meadows continued, obviously uncomfortable about talking about the event "Then they most have called emergency crews after they took him, because a few minutes later the police arrived". She turns back to Ty signaling him to continue speaking.

"That person who took me had dropped me off in an orphanage in Silver River City. From that point on I have lived in Silver River" he states while pulling out a card, Lightpulsar Dragon. "There I received Lightpulsar Dragon when I was six, my first card which got me into dueling. I also was almost always the oldest there once I turned eleven. When I left I still was" he continues, calmly but sad. "I was the one the lady who ran the place, Ms. Claire, relied on and it was not a walk in the park. Once I turned eleven I had a large amount of responsibility including making sure the younger kids made it to and from school as well as do their homework" Ty recalled, a slight smile appearing on his face due to this memory. "Once I turned fourteen though it got a little stressful, as Ms. Claire had me get a license so I could drive the orphanage van to get groceries and clothing for the ten or so kids that were coming in and out of the place. The tournaments that I went to for dueling helped both me and the orphanage though. It helped me get new cards for my deck as well as getting to know more about the world. The money that I would also win though went to keeping the orphanage running. Eventually though I would find a friend and my mother at a tournament" He finishes in a semi-cheerful manor. "Quattro you can tell this part of the story".

"Wait why is Quattro telling us this part" Anna asked speaking up for the first independently since arriving at Tori's house. "Shouldn't Ty be telling the story since we are finding out about him"? But unknown to even Anna, she had a subconscious motive: she was interested in him just as much as Tori was. Why, we will be finding out.

"Because Anna, this part of the story is where Quattro, my mom, and I meet" Ty respond, staring at Anna for a second before shaking his head before looking at Quattro. A Quattro who was giving him an 'I know what you were doing look'. "Any ways, Quattro if you would please begin".

"Alright, we all meet a charity tournament held by the Fudo Charity Foundation. The reason Ms. Meadows was there because the company she works for sponsors the tournament. Me and Ty were two of the eight duelist's actually invited, as the rest were on site sign ups. The final match was me and Ty but I beat him after some initial frustration, despite in the match before he beat his opponent in two turns. After the match, I told him to meet me in half an hour in the auction room. When I got there I saw him talking to Ms. Meadows and after a quick introduction, I found out the news that she was his mother myself. It wasn't too much of a shock that they were related, but that had been separated for so long was. We then all agreed to keep in touch" Quattro revealed in a quick and timely fashion. "Ty, you can take it from here".

"All right, Quattro has got most of the story out of the way so that's good" Ty retorted cheerfully, as Tori had returned to her cheerful self during the explanation. Everyone else felt better about Ty as well, understanding the circumstances while marveling how quickly he had become friends with Quattro. "I've been using the webcam on the computer in the orphanage to keep in touch with them. About three days ago, Mom here asked me to come to Heartland city, and I agreed if Quattro would let me stay at his place until I was introduced to Tori. But it took me nearly two days to get here as I had to walk here".

"Whoa, that's a long walk," Yuma responded sounding like a little kid. "How far is it from Silver River to here"?

"Its about thirty miles away, so it's a good distance away" Ty said with a smile on his face. Turning to Tori he says "Sis, you should tell your boyfriend to calm down".

At this comment Tori turns red-faced, "He's not my boyfriend" she yells at him. Yuma is also red-faced and unable to respond. Everyone else though is caught up in a roar of laughter. Tori then begins to chase Ty around the room while Quattro and Rio look on and smile.

"I pretty sure those two are going to get along fine. What do you think about it Rio" Quattro asks with a smile while turning to Rio.

Rio began to blush, but managed to suppress it a little bit so it was only a slight tint on her cheeks. Luckily for her, Quattro hadn't noticed. "I think their going to be fine. After all Ty seemed exited to finally tell Tori that he is her brother. Tori does not seem to mind ether, though he should watch himself when talking about her and Yuma" she returns happily.

"Children, both of you, stop acting like toddlers and sit down this instant" Ms. Meadows yells at her two reunited siblings with a smile on her face.

"Yes mother" both teenagers replied happily.

"Now, that we are all settled down, here is what I think should happen" she continued slowly. "I think that Tori and Ty should be allowed to have they day to themselves tomorrow. That way they can get to know each other. Are we all in agreement" she asks looking at the teenagers sitting around her.

"Agreed" they chorused in response.

"Well I think we should all go home and have dinner and rest from today's excitement" she reports as she notices the time 5 PM. " Ty I know you'll be staying at Quattro's tonight so I can clear a room for you, understood".

"Yah I know left my clothes and a few of my things there. I don't exactly have much anyways" Ty responded as he pulled on his backpack.

"Alright while all see you all soon. Shark, Rio, we will walk home with you because it's in the same direction. I hope you don't mind" Quattro said tentatively.

"Sure why not, it give us someone to talk to" Shark says casually. "What do you say Rio"?

"Sure, I wouldn't mind" Rio said quickly. She was saying that while managing to keep a blush off her face completely. What is up with me, she though desperately. Why is it that every time he is nice to me I start blushing? I mean it's not like Tori and Yuma were they have known each other most of their live, and Yuma's super oblivious. I have to figure out why I keep blushing like this.

Yuma cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "I'll take Anna home; after all she does live near me. You up for that Anna"?

"Sure I don't mind. It be nice to have someone to talk to" Anna responded with a smile while putting her coat on.

"Alright that's good. We don't want anyone walking around alone for awhile after today's events" Ms. Meadows says as she brings Rio and Anna the stuff they bought at the mall.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow Ty" Tori said waving rapidly to the two groups.

"Bye Tori" the groups responded happily.

*With Yuma and Anna*

"Say Yuma," Anna says turning to the Emperor Key holder "What do you think of Ty calling you Tori's boyfriend".

"I wasn't mad at him if you are asking" Yuma said nonchalantly as they walked on the sidewalk.

"So you wouldn't mind if you were Tori's boyfriend" Anna says smugly with an evil grin on her face. Oh how she could use this information. She needs to use this incident when talking with Tori.

"N-N-No that's no what I mean" he sputters quickly. "It's just that I like hanging out with her that's all. Besides I've known her all my life, so that be awkward. Besides, she wouldn't wanna go out with me anyways".

"Whatever Yuma, you keeping think that" Anna mutters to herself while they kept walking. "You just keep thinking that, hero boy. She feels something for you". With that the two walk done the road catching up on the past week.

*With Quattro, Ty, and the Kastle Twins*

"Well that was an interesting day wasn't it" Quattro said casually as the four walk down the street.

"Yah I here you there Quattro" Ty responds in good manor. "But of course it ain't done yet. You have something you need to do first" he continues as the four stop to let a family pass by them on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean by that" Shark says harshly as he turns to Quattro quickly and staring him down.

"I mean I feel like I can finally apologize to Rio for what I did to her. And yes Shark, I have felt guilty for that. The crest that my father gave me suppressed those feelings. But once you beat me that problem was solved so I will ask you now Rio and Shark, will you guys forgive me" he asked with some sadness.

"I don't know Quattro, I mean you just-"Shark began slowly, but Rio quickly cut him off.

"I forgive you Quattro. You didn't have to ask me to forgive you" Rio responds caringly.

"Wait really!? You're not mad at me at all for causing this. I mean I ruined your life and Sharks because of this. I put you in the Hospital for how long mind you, and you're just going to forgive like its nothing"?

"I hate to admit this sis but he has a good point" Shark states while Ty just nods, having know that Quattro wanted to apologize to Rio but was expecting her to reject him. "I mean he was a psychopath not to long ago. Besides are you sure you are really forgiving him".

"Shark you need to calm down, of course I forgive him. After all you even told me yourself; he was being controlled by his crest and a psycho father. Besides remember this fact" She says as she moves to stand in front of Quattro. She begins to trace her finger along his scar as he goes ridged. "He saved me and paid the price for it" she says and then turns to her twin and says extremely authoritatively " Shark if you do not forgive him at least tell me this, that you will be kind to him and let him hang out with us and the others. Am I understood" she questions him directly.

Shark looks down at the ground for a few seconds before responding. "Fine I'll agree to that Rio, but I'm not forgiving him just yet okay".

"Alright I can deal with that' she says happily as she turn back to Quattro "There you don't need to worry, I forgive you so don't forget it okay" she replies quickly. He nods and then she starts walking forward with the others following her. Unknown to all of them she was blushing intensely from releasing the blush she had from when she was close to Quattro and ran her finger along his scar. Why is this happening to me, she thought desperately. Could I…no, could I be falling for Quattro of all people she realized. She then decided to think on it for a while before talking to the girls about it.

A few minutes later, they arrive at a crossroad of a dirt path and the sidewalk. "Well looks like its time we part for today" said Quattro with finesse.

"I concur, we will be seeing you guys soon" Shark says calmly. They begin to walk in separate directions when Rio suddenly turns around.

"Quattro, wait" she yell as she runs over to him and Ty. He turns as she runs up to him. She then surprises everyone as she suddenly hugs him tightly. Quattro starts stuttering due to her action. She quickly lets go and runs over to her brother, with her face fully cherry red. Ty looks over at his friend and simply shakes his head. The two then head to the Arclight house.

*About an hour an a half later at the Tsukumo Household*

"Yuma how was your day today" his grandmother Haru asked as Yuma devoured his dinner.

Yuma quickly finishes his shrimp before answering. "Oh well, I went to the mall with Tori and some other friends and we saw an epic duel".

"Ahh, well that sounds like a fun date Yuma. I sure hope you and her enjoyed it" Haru says jokingly.

"Grandma, she's not my girlfriend" Yuma whines, clearly embarrassed because of this and the incident with Ty and Tori.

"Yuma I don't get why you keep denying it" his sister Kari says as she pours herself some water. "You two are closer then two peas in a pod, so you should get over us joking around. Besides I have a more important thing to ask you about: you were at the mall in the area when the duel occurred because I heard Rio Kastle was involved and I know you are friends with her.

"Yah I was but she wasn't the one dueling, so it's not a big deal" Yuma says while cutting his fish. After eating a few pieces of fish he continues "This strange man began messing with her and a kid told the dude to back off but he didn't. So they dueled and the kid completely destroyed him. The man ran away and the kid left after making sure Rio was okay" Yuma said nonchalantly, but his brain was working fast. He was lying and he knew it. He just didn't think it was time for her and Haru needed to know about Ty yet.

Luckily for him, she didn't notice his lie. "Oh well, I was hoping for a scoop that's all" she replied cheerfully. Yuma mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

*A half an hour later at the Meadow's House*

"Mom what are you doing" Tori asks as she see her mom carrying containers out of the room next to hers. She knew the room was originally a bed room, but they used it as a storage room.

"It's going to be your brother's room, honey" she chirps as she removes the last of the boxes from the room. "Tonight, all I have to do now is vacuum. Tomorrow, while you two are out, I'm going to buy a bed, desk and shelf. I also have to clean the closest out for cobwebs".

"Alright mom, I hope he will enjoy it" Tori responds thoughtfully. "I hope he likes me as his sister. I mean I've know about him for all of a few hours. And he duels, so it's not like we can easily connect".

Ms. Meadows looks down at her daughter before speaking. "Tori you just said it yourself; you have only known him for a few hours. For all we know he could be a lot different then he appears. You have to give him time honey okay".

Tori grins as she responds "your right mom, I need to give Ty time to show his personality". She then runs off to the television as her mother smiles at her happy daughter.

*Two hours later at the Archlight Mansion*

"What got into Rio earlier" Quattro asked Ty while they were in his room looking at some old duel tapes. "I mean seriously she hugged me in front of Shark. She ether went crazy or was messing with Shark" he states looking some what concerned for what had transpired earlier that evening.

"Oh calm down, she obviously knew what she was doing man" Ty says trying to calm his puppet master friend down. "Besides," he says with a smirk "don't act like you didn't enjoy that hug. You totally like her".

"Dude, don't joke about stuff like that. Even if I did like her, she probably wouldn't wanna date an overly popular guy like me anyways" he responds while shaking his green haired friend who was laughing because of it.

"Quattro, I may not be knowledgeable when it comes to things like this but trust me you like her, but I'll let you off. For now" He laughed which caused Quattro to start pouting like a child.

"Says mister I stare at a girl I've only know for all of two hours" his eyes glinting evilly. "You had your eyes all over Anna. You can't deny it".

"What's that suppose to mean" Ty asked, slightly confused by his friend. "I'm not gaga over her like you were after Rio hugging you".

"Oh, you will know soon enough my friend, soon enough" He says with a slightly joker attitude that hardens at the beginning of his next statement. "And you do not know what was going through my head when that happened".

**End of chapter 2 **

**Tori: That's the best writing I've every seen you do. **

**Kodiak: Thanks Tori, but where's Shark? **

**Yuma: Oh I had to lock him outside due to the hugging episode with Rio and Quattro. Are you sure that was a good idea to write that? **

**Kodiak: Sure it was a good idea. Besides I'm pretty sure you two enjoyed your little moment didn't you two? **

***Ty and Anna walk in as I talk and see Tori and Yuma blushing intensely* **

**Ty: That is a yes Kodiak. **

**Anna: And we all know they are gonna deny it. **

**Yuma: *clearly flustered* Well we didn't enjoy it like that. **

**Rio: *walks in quickly* Well that's all for this chapter. Please review the chapter. Also provide an opinion on Ty's Personality so far. Warning next chapter may be really speech based. **

**Kodiak: Cya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

ZEXAL 2

Chapter 3

**(Authors Note: Anything in bold is not a part of the story.) **

**Kodiak: Well this breaks been boring. **

**Tori: No it hasn't, it's great. It's nice and quiet. **

**Ty: Ehh, I have to agree with Kodiak on this one. I wanna have some action. **

**Shark: First chapter genius. **

**Yuma, Anna: You know what he means. Now can we eat? **

**Rio: No, not yet, the story needs to start. **

**Kodiak: Yah, so the usual. I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal, kickass as that would be. **

**Rio: Story time. **

*Around 7 AM the next day at the Arclight Mansion*

Ty was up earlier then most of the mansions inhabitants. He was eating quietly in the kitchen with Quattro's brother Trey, as Quattro chose to sleep for a while longer. He didn't mind the youngest Arclight's company, but he was a little quirky. But he did know Tori some what so, "What do you know about Tori as a person"?

"Well," the boy said in a whisper to not wake his family "She's not a mean person, but she will get angry at certain things quickly. She's a generally caring person, especially with her friends, so don't worry about it you're her brother for crying out loud".

"Yah, I suppose your right, but I also am older then her by a lot. By the way, what do you know about her relationship with that kid Yuma"?

"Oh you going to go protective big brother on him already" Trey responded with a smirk.

"Nope, it's because of something that happened yesterday" Ty responded, to which the pinkette gave him a confused look. "When we were at her house, Yuma was really hyper. After answering one his questions, I told her to 'tell your boyfriend to calm down'. She then red-faces and proceeds to chase me around the room. I assume she likes him, or the other way around because Yuma went speechless and blushed a lot too. What do you think of that"?

"Well they may like each other, but it will take more then that to tell". Treys voice suddenly changed to concern "What happened with Rio and Shark last night? You guys got here and Quattro looked like he saw a ghost".

"Oh that, he's just being a wuss that's all. When we separated on our ways home Rio all of a sudden ran over to us hugged him. I don't know who was in more shock: Shark or Quattro. I think he may be developing feelings for her, even though he denies it".

"Oh so that's what you two were arguing about last night".

"Yah it was kinda funny if you ask me".

"So who's this girl I heard you were staring at" the youngest Arclight asked curiously. "Do I know her"?

"You heard that" the older Meadows child asked to a nodding Trey. "Well I don't know her that well; she's one of Yuma's friends. I know her name is Anna and she seems like a nice person to be friends with. And I was only staring because I spaced out, so don't get any ideas like your brother" he stated quickly for the last part.

"Whatever Ty, you keep saying that. You may be wrong" the youngest Arclight laughed quietly to a confuse Ty.

Ty stood up and stretched saying "Well I best be off, don't wanna be late. And I'm not taking my jacket, so you guys can use it if necessary. Cya, I'll pick up my things later. I'm only taking my deck and duel gear anyways, plus some money".

"Alright, bye Ty".

*One hour later at the Meadow's house*

Tori is just sitting down for breakfast as the doorbell goes off. She runs to the door to find her brother on the other side. She smiles as she notices that what he wore was actually just slightly cleaner versions of his clothes from the day before, minus his jacket. She notes that he left his backpack at the Arclight's, only bring what he would most likely need. Ty immediately noticed how she wore a casual skirt for the day (the one she wears during the first part of the Duel Carnival). "Ty your here, you want breakfast"?

"No its okay sis, I ate at Quattro's but I'll sit with you" He says as he walks with her back to the kitchen. "You have any places you want to go to today"?

"No not specific places really, just an in general view of the town. We don't have much apart from the Heartland Amusement park for tourists anyways".

"Alright, well eat up so you can show your brother around town" Ms. Meadows cut in abruptly. This unintentionally caused her two children to burst out laughing at her seriousness.

*About 3 hour later on the city streets*

"Well, what do you think of the town so far" Tori asked cheerfully. She wouldn't admit it, but she thought that Ty was going to be challenged to a large amount of duels while they were out. This hadn't happened though to her delight, as it appeared no one was in a dueling mood. Once she had, finished eating, they had gone straight to Heartland Amusement park. They had stayed there for two hours before leaving. They were now walking around town chatting and looking around.

"It's defiantly different, that's for sure" Ty replied looking at the robot cleaning trash ahead of them. "We didn't have all these robots working in pubic as much as you do. Ours were mainly for construction and public service like police and ambulance. Your city is nice though despite those being around more don't get me wrong".

"Did anything interesting happen on the way home"?

"Well after Quattro apologized to Rio is when it happened. When we took separate streets she called for him to turn around and when he did she hugged him tightly, in which Quattro began stuttering like an idiot. She then ran back to Shark red-faced. I don't know who was in more shock though; Shark or Quattro".

"Wow, Rio doing that is unexpected. I bet you she likes him. He mite like her back for all we know".

"Tori, stay out of others peoples love lives. You should worry about your thing between you and Yuma. I talked with Trey about it this morning. Apparently you to have a thing, despite the fact you to are in denial".

"Ty, Yuma and I do not have a thing. We are just friends that-".

"Tori, I'm not mad about it. It's just how much you two apparently deny it is funny. Kind of like how Quattro says he doesn't like Rio".

"Oh, whatever Ty, you probably have had a crush while in Silver River" she responded cheekily.

"I've never had a girl be good friends with me sis" Ty responded flatly.

"Ty, I'm sorry I didn't know "Tori said, suddenly feeling horrible.

"Its okay, you didn't know. Now let's get ice Cream, on me".

"Oh, alright let's go" Tori stated elated at the thought of ice cream.

Across the street Yuma and Kari saw the two, Yuma immediately realizing his problem. Kari suddenly turns to him asking "Who's the kid walking around with Tori".

"That's Tori's brother Ty, from Silver River City. He was the guy who dueled for Rio in the mall yesterday. I didn't wanna tell you about him because I thought it be better if Tori did. Please don't kill me for that Kari".

"I won't as much as I want to. Your reasoning makes sense. Anyways have you asked tori out yet" she asked her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Why does everyone think I like her" Yuma complains while blushing "I mean she's one of my best friends for crying out loud".

"Well maybe it is because you always blush when she's mentioned to have a relationship with you. You two would make a good couple. Besides, I think she likes you".

"Yah right, she'd want to stay friends. Beside's Ty go big brother on me any ways". Yuma responds hopelessly.

"Yuma you don't know what you are talking about. She totally into to you" Kari mutters sadly. "You don't want to end up like me".

*About Half an hour later*

"Well that hit the spot" Tori said while twirling like a little kid out of ice cream. "What do you want to do next"?

"I don't really know right now" Ty said while smiling at his sisters antics. He squints while looking across "Say ain't that your friend Anna"?

Anna looks over and sees the siblings. When her eyes pass from Tori to Ty her heart stopped for a second. As a blush crept on her face she began to worry, why is this happening she thought desperately. I've known him for all of a day. I need to talk to Rio about this. She walked over to the two saying "Hey guys how's your day been"?

As she walked over to them, Ty felt a blush coming on. Maybe it was due to the fact that Anna was wearing a tank top and skirt that made her appear cute in his opinion. Get a hold of yourself Ty, you've know her for like two days. You don't need to embarrass yourself already. What Quattro said must be getting to me he thought he ask he answered "Hey Anna. You look n-nice".

"Th-Th-Thanks Ty, you guys enjoy your day together" Anna asked blushing at his complement.

"Oh it was great, see" Tori chirps as she pulls out a picture of the two. They were both soaking wet from a water ride but still cheerful. Tori was giving a peace sign while laughing. Ty was grining like a little kid while ruffling his sister's hair. They both looked like siblings who had know each other their whole lives, instead of two days. "I got copies so my mom can frame one for herself. Say how was your day"?

"It was fine. I did a few things. I played a prank on Cathy, ran a couple of errands for my parents, fixed my duel disk, and I was going to get some groceries. What you guys doing now"?

"Well I suppose that we could go pick and pick up your stuff. After all it's gonna take you a little while to get settled. How much stuff you have to take over"?

"Not much really. Well looks like will be seeing you later, bye Anna" Ty says trying to hid his sadness that he had to leave the company of Anna. Ty, get a hold over yourself! This isn't like you. Why the hell are you acting like this because of a girl?

"Bye you two" Anna says a little less obvious in her sadness. She liked to be in Ty's company for some odd reason. She really needed to talk to Rio about this.

*Half an hour later at the Arclight Mansion*

"Hey Tori, Ty, how was your day" Trey asked as the Three walked into the Arclight house hold.

Ty pulls on his jacket as he returns the question. "It was pretty nice, nothing fancy. We went to the amusement park and met up with her friend Anna while getting ice cream".

"Is this the same girl that we had a talk about this morning" Trey's eyes glinting evilly as he spoke. "Because I'm sure Tori would like to know".

"Shut up Trey! Now that I'm thinking about it, where's Quattro"?

"In his room, he is probably sleeping. You leave your stuff in their"?  
"Yep. Looks like I'm gonna suffer the rage of a just woken up Quattro".

"Is he really that bad" Tori asked surprised. After receiving stares from the two boys, "Sorry it just didn't seem like him".

"You guys don't have to worry" Quattro said walking down the hall towards them. "I put all your clothes in the box, but I had to put your other pair of pants in your backpack. I hope you don't mind".

"Nope it made it easier. Thanks man".

"Yah well hope you have a good time" Quattro replied as the four walked into his room. "I think that you should have a duel with me for the public to see, or against Shark, that be a good one too". He said all this while Ty picked up a medium sized box containing his few personal possessions.

"Okay, I'll think about. Well guys, thanks for letting me stay here for the night he said as him and Tori walked out the door. "I'll keep in touch, especially with you lover boy" he yells cheekily at Quattro. Tori and him bust out laughing at this.

"Your one to talk" Quattro yells at the dragon duelist.

*About 2 hours later at the Meadows house*

Ty walks back into his room after disposing of the cardboard box. He had his room all set up for now. His mom had got him a bed, desk, and nightstand as well as made him shelves to put his clothes in the closet. His container containing his spare cards was in the drawer of his night stand. His backpack and Jacket hung loosely off his desk chair, just like in the room he used to share with some of the other orphans. He had his most prized possession sitting on his night stand. A picture of him with a few of the orphans from the orphanage taken a few days before he left for Heartland.

"Ty" a timid voice whispered from the door way. Ty turns around to see his sister looking extremely timid. Maybe it was due to the fact that Ty still looked a lot bigger then her despite the fact he was only wearing shorts and a tee-shirt.

"What's wrong sis" Ty asked, extremely concerned. "Did something happen that you want to talk about"?

"I-I just wanted to welcome you home" she said quietly sitting down close to her brother. When he gives her a confused look, she timidly hands him a wrapped rectangular package. Once he unwraps it, he sets it down a gives his sister a soft hug. She initially is surprised but then smiles. Ty lets her go and then places it on the stand next to the other picture: a copy of the picture they took at the Amusment Park. "Do you like it" she asks now more cheerfully?

"Yah sis, its perfect" Ty responds standing up. "Now let's go help mom with dinner shall we"? And with that the two siblings raced down the stairs for dinner.

*About 2 and a half hour later over webcam*

"So how was your day with your brother" Rio asked during a web cam conversation between her, Tori, Anna, and Cathy.

"It was good. We saw Anna while we were out".

"Really"?

"Yep we meet near an ice cream shop" the cannon loving girl asked. "Say you should show them the picture of you two at the amusement park". Tori raises her copy of the picture, to receive a large amount of awww's from the other girls.

"You two look so much like a purr-fect duo of siblings" Cathy states while rubbing her cat ear head gear. "Anna I'm going to get you back for putting itchy things in my cat ears" only to receive a grin from Anna.

"Say Rio, what's this incident I heard about from Ty involving you and a certain puppet master. I heard you made him speechless" Tori says rather slyly.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are referring to" Rio states suddenly embarrassed. I didn't know Ty was going to tell her about this, she thought desperately. She needs to keep this from escalating.

"Oooh, does someone have a crush" Anna asks oh so sweetly.

"It's not like that at all. I just gave him a hug for apologizing to me for putting me in the hospital. What ever Ty told you is a lie if it defers from that".

"No he told me that part. But when you hugged Quattro, apparently he started stuttering utter nonsense. Also, according to Ty, when you let go you ran off with a full face blush. What do you say to that Ms. Kastle" Tori asks mischievously.

'I-I-I- don't know what you are talking about" Rio sputters quickly. The other girls didn't believe it and tormented her the rest of the night about it.

**End of Chapter 3 **

**Kodiak: That sucked. **

**Shark: It could be worse. **

**Kodiak: True. **

**Quattro: And Ty said he didn't have a crash on Anna. **

**Ty: Quattro, I'm going to kill you. **

**Quattro: Like you could do anything to me. *Ty pulls out lacrosse stick* Okay, okay, maybe you can. **

**Rio: That chapter was different. *Blushes***

**Anna: Any ways please review. **

**Kodiak: Yeah and one other thing. Due to me going back to school soon this story will be updated less frequently. And Yuma stars in next chapter if your wondering where he went. I just wanted to introduce Ty a little. **

**Anna: Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

ZEXAL 2

Chapter 4

**(Authors Note: Anything in bold is not a part of the story.) **

**Kodiak: Dam, break ends in a few days. **

**Yuma: I know, that sucks for you. But I don't care, because this story has come back to focusing on me. Time for me to throw down. **

**Shark: Good, now you can stop complaining. It was getting annoying with all of your complaining. Say Kodiak, when do I get to duel? **

**Kodiak: Don't worry Shark, I'm having you duel soon, and it will be short and crisp. You will win, before you start glaring at me. It will be off screen for the first one though.**

**Anna: So I'm pretty sure we are in school in this chapter? So I go to school with them now? **

**Kodiak: Yah, you do as well as Rio. Quattro, Trey, and Ty don't go to school. Anyways, I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal. Oh and custom cards that I created for this chapter have their names in Italics.**

*Around 8 AM at Heartland Middle School*

Yuma was standing outside of Heartland Middle School with Anna about twenty minutes before school began; having woke up early to go buy donuts with Anna to have for lunch. Looking over a girl he asks "What do you think is taking them so long"?

"I think they are probably finding out from Kari that we went for an early morning donut run" She responds placing the box of treats on a bench. "Say ain't that them now" she says pointing to the Kastle twins and Tori running towards them, followed by Cathy and Bronk.

"What the hell guys, why the hell didn't you tell us that you two of all people were getting up early? Please tell me you got some for us at the very least" Shark pants as the five come to an abrupt stop.

"Don't worry about it; we were saving them for lunch anyways" Yuma says while turning to Tori. "Kari saw you with Ty yesterday and I had to tell her who he was, I hope you don't mind".

"Its okay, she had to know anyways" Tori responds shuffling her feet so she could stand close to Yuma. Looking at Rio "And we are not done with what we were talking about Rio".

"I don't want that spoken of in public, am I understood Tori" Rio responds with a voice full of venom.

Tori gives a terrified nod to the female Kastle. Yuma looks at Shark who looks back just as confused. Both merely shrug their shoulders in confusion as they follow the group into the school.

*Jump to lunch time*

"Now that the boys have left to go find a duel, we can get down to business" Tori says rubbing her hands together. "Ms. Rio you have had many instances that show you have feelings for a certain puppet mast. What do you say in your defense"?

"I have no feeling for him what so ever. I just have been nice to him like any kind human being would. And besides, why are questioning me instead of you, Ms. Queen of denial" she finishes pointing her finger directly at Tori.

"You know she has a point" Anna says nonchalantly. "You have had a crush on Yuma for god knows how long".

"I do not have a crush on Yuma! Why do you guys assume that all the time. I mean I've known him for most of my life".

"Bull crap, Tori" Anna states sharply, startling the other girls. "I knew you in elementary school. You would all ways be by his side, blushing some of the times he complimented you. And I remember Valentines Day with you two. You would wait until he got you a valentine before you touched any others. You two were and still are joined at the hip as you go every where together. You are totally crushing on him". Anna finishes the last sentence by jabbing her finger in Tori's chest with each word.

"Okay so maybe I was a little gaga over him as a kid but that's different. We all had crushes as a kid" Tori says while fidgeting. "But I'm more mature now, and he's become just a friend. Not a love interest, even though even my brother who's been here for all of two days already thinks that".

"Then explain the fidgeting" Cathy cuts in suddenly. "Tori, as much as I hate to admit it, he totally likes you. May I remind you what happened when I made it look like I kidnapped you" she says to muted Tori. "Exactly my point. Now get your head out of the litter box and just admit it already; you are totally into our Yuma Tsukumo".

"Whatever floats your boat" Tori cut in quickly. "Now shut up about this, the boys are coming back over here" she says motioning to Yuma and Shark who where walking down the hall towards them.

"Shark you totally crushed that kid. He's gonna have nightmares for week" Yuma says excitedly as the two approach the girls. Shark merely shakes his head.

"Well I'm still mad I didn't beat him in three turns like I planned to" Sharks says normally. "If he hadn't played that one trap he would have been toast. Oh well, I'll get him next time".

"Okay, you better. Hey girls, how has lunch been for you" Yuma asks the four girls who were all staring at Tori.

"It's been fine" Tori spit out blushing slightly. Yuma, being the oblivious child that he is, does not notice. She turns the girls slowly and whispers "I'm gonna kill you all".

*Time skip to walking home (around 3 PM) with Yuma, Tori, and the Kastles*

"Well that was an eventful day now wasn't it" Yuma says as he and Rio begin laughing animatedly. Tori and Shark how ever were dead quiet. Made it was due to a certain embarrassing event involving the two. During the history class they had all shared Yuma had on purposely tripped Shark. Shark then falls on Tori, who was standing in front of him. When they fell, Shark ended up kissing Tori once they hit the floor. The whole class had seen it, and it would probably end up being the talk of the school for the next week or so.

Rio turns back to look at the two quiet teens. "Oh come on you two, it could have been worse. As far as I could tell, no one took a picture of it. But if they did, Shark, you are totally screwed".

"Shut up Rio" Shark grunts angrily "If it was you and Yuma you guys be embarrassed too. And Yuma, I'm going to kill you".

"Yuma Tsukumo" a ghostly voices echos "I challenge you". The four kids whirl around to see a Barian floating there. Yuma had his duel disk out with in a second. Astral appears from the Emperors Key ready for battle. The other three pull out their D-GAZERS to whach. (Computer voice: AR vision online. Duel field established).

"I'll start" Yuma draws confidently "and now I summon GoGoGo Golem (ATK 1800/DEF 1500) in defense mode. I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn".

"Not the best move in the world but it's a start" Shark comments. "He really needs to upgrade his deck a little, even if his dad gave him it. I mean he has a Cyber Dragon card, but doesn't use it because he had to buy it himself. What do you think Rio"?

"I can see what you mean. It must be sentimental reasons. Now quiet, their dueling after all".

The Barian drew silently before letting out a small chuckle. "I start with the spell card _Multipart Prophecy_, which allows me to special summon more then one Prophecy monster from my hand if they share the same name. So now I'll special summon two Charioteer's of Prophecy (ATK 1800/DEF 1300) in attack mode. Next I'll summon Hermit of Prophecy (ATK 1200/DEF 700) in defense mode. By activating the spell _Prophet of Removal_ I can destroy all spell and traps on the field if I tribute my Hermit". Yuma grunts as his two facedown's disappeared. "Now that those are taken care of my first Charioteer can attack your Golem" the specter gloated as the horseman charged.

"Not so fast, Golems ability allows it when in defense mode to not to be destroyed by battle" Yuma cries as the attack strikes the creature. It move back a step but was not destroyed.

"Good move Yuma" Tori cheered excitedly.

"Its not gonna help" Astral said flatly.

"Astral's right" Rio commented quickly. Due to her duel with Quattro in which he used the Barian card that had hurt both of them, she had gained the ability to see Astral and everyone who could see him knew about it. "He's got a second monster on the field so it's gone".

"Correct human" the Barian directed the attack to commence. "Also, in my world, I am known as the Tester. I now end my turn" he says as GoGoGo Golem explodes.

"Well they must believe you are a big threat Yuma" Astral remarks as the boy draws his card silently.

"Whatever Astral, right now we have bigger problems" Yuma states sourly. "I summon House Duston (ATK 0/DEF 1000) and place a facedown. With that I end my turn".

"Yuma are you mad at me" the blue energy being asked quietly.

"No Astral, but something about this one is different. Keep searching for a sign okay".

"Alright Yuma, I will".

"Astrals right" Shark states sharply startling the two girls beside him. "This one is too cocky for my tastes. Yuma may get hit hard in this battle".

"You should be scared human" The Tester gloated "For I am about to bring you two your knees. First I will summon Chewbone (ATK 300/DEF 300) in attack mode. And then I will overlay my two level four Prophecy monsters to summon a type of monster you should be all too familiar with. Rise, Number 50: Blackship of Corn (ATK 2100/DEF 1500)"!

"What, how the hell did a Barian get a Numbers card?! Aren't they created by emotions" Yuma and Shark yell in shock.

"Well it seems that, maybe just maybe, some were flung to locations besides Earth" Astral says extremely concerned.

"Yes human, and its ability is quiet useful. You see if one of your monsters has less attack points then it, I can use one overlay unit to destroy it as well as you losing 1000 life points (Number 51: 1 overlay unit)". Yuma swore under his breath as his life points dropped (Yuma LIFE POINTS: 4000-3000) due to his Dustons destruction. "And now my Chewbone can attack you directly (Yuma LIFE POINTS: 3000-2700). And with that I end my turn, terrified yet"?

"Nope" Yuma said despite a little bit of terror. "Scince you have an XYZ monster on the field, I can special summon Grandram (ATK 0/DEF1400) in attack mode. Then I'll summon Giant Rat (ATK 1400/DEF 1450) in attack mode. Now I overlay my two level fours in order to XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia"! Yuma smirks after he finishes his sentence.

"Alright Yuma's got this battle in the bag" Tori screams like a little kid. Shark smiles as he sees a monster that has been in his past many times before. Rio however, is a little sneakier.

"And you said you are crushing on him" she whispers cheekily. Tori immediately red-faces and Rio just laughs "its okay, your secrets safe with me for now".

"So the great Number 39 finally appears" the Barian mused. "So this is the Number Asrtal embodies".

Yuma begins to declare for an attack when something strange happens. A sound similar to sonar rang through out the duel field. The Barian afterwards looked up and said thoughtfully "well the master calls". And with that, he disappears in an orb of red light, causing the duel to end in a draw. Yuma start putting his deck together as Astral returns to the Emperors Key.

"Well that ended well" Shark says bitterly as he stares where the Tester once was. "He challenges you to a duel and doesn't even stay to finish".

"Yah well you guys have bigger problems" Rio cut in. "If the Numbers are in places apart from Earth, that means the Barians could have other ones as well".

"And what about the ones that Fraker managed to drain from Kite" Tori states concerned. "We don't know what happened to those ones. For all we know the Barians could have them".

"I know Kite still has Number 20, so that's one down. And me and Yuma have ours so those are accounted for" Shark states staring at his deck case.

"Well then we will just have to be on top of our game" Yuma says staring of into the distance. Quietly, the four continue their walk home. About ten minutes into the walk though Yuma breaks the silence: "Shark, just because I lost doesn't mean you get to kiss Tori again okay"?

SHMACK! The sound of Sharks fist hitting Yuma's face echo's down the street. It was followed by Yuma's yelp of pain, Tori's concerned cries, and Rio's joyful laughter.

*Hour later at the Meadows house*

"How was your day Ty" Tori asks her brother who had just got home. He rummages the fridge for a minute before joining her at the table with two glasses of water.

"It was okay. I applied to city hall if I could become a private dueling tutor. Apart from that, the only eventful thing I did was buy a laptop for personal use. What about you"?

"Oh the usual mostly, I went to school, hung out with Yuma and the others while they dueled, and gossiped with the girls".

"Oh really, I can tell by your face your embarrassed. What you do, finally admit that you like your buddy Yuma" Ty cheekily asks his younger sister.

"No, why do you keep saying that" Tori said desperately. She actually did like Yuma but was scared about it. After all, he didn't show any feelings for her so he didn't have any, right? Back to speaking to her brother "Actually during one of classes Shark tripped and ended up falling on top of me and kissing me". She starts fidgeting after telling him what happened.

"Its okay, I understand Tori" he says staring directly at her. "He's one of your best friends and you both have never had feeling for each other. And I'm guessing Yuma saw the entire thing".

"Yes, unfortunately" Tori says sadly.

"Well sis as long as he wasn't angry, you don't have to worry. If he laughed he's okey with it".

"You know what Ty, I suppose your right" Tori chirps happily. "After all its only one incident".

"Alright, that's the spirit. Now go get em Wildcat". Tori stared at him for a second registering what he said. Ms. Meadows had been reading peacefully in the living room, the next room over. She had never heard the language and the rage that her daughter expressed because of her brother comment.

*3 hours later over webcam*

"Dude, what happened to your arm" Quattro ask when the webcams connect so he can talk to Ty. "It looks like you got attacked with a lamp".

"Not exactly but that's pretty close. I called Tori a wildcat due to an incident involving her at her school. She's a lot stronger then she looks" The older Meadows child comment while looking at his arm, the lower half of which was slightly blue. "Anyways, we have more important things to talk about. I overheard Tori saying to herself that the Barians have Numbers now. If they have those, even if Shark and Yuma have those evolved Chaos Numbers, they're going to need our help. You know that as well as I do".

"Yah I hear you Ty, though they only think that Trey and I have Numbers. My dad gave Yuma the few that he had that didn't disappear after he beat him. And they don't know about yours correct" the former Asian champion questioned. After receiving a nod from Ty he continued "Alright good, then here's the plan: we meet them after school tomorrow and I want you to duel Shark. Make him perform an XYZ summon before you pull out Thunder Spark. I don't care if it ain't the killing blow just show him that we can help them with it".

"Consider it done" the Dragon duelist responds. "I'm just worried about Tori's reaction that's all dude. I mean she's my sister and they are her enemy to an extent".

"Dude don't worry about it" Quattro says gesturing nonchalantly. "You know your sister is hella considerate. I'm sure once you explain it to them they will understand. Besides, the thing looks kick ass".

"Can't argue with you there" Ty says agreeing with the puppet master.

*About 2 hours later in a different webcam conversation*

"Anna why did you want to make this a private conversation" a very confused Rio asks Anna. "Did something happen" her voice suddenly hardening in concern.

"No nothing happened. I just have a few questions for you" she asks rather awkwardly.

"Well, shoot girl".

"Well, um howdoyoutellifyoulikesomeone "?!

"Umm, come again Anna" Rio asks not sure of what the gibberish her normally hyper active friend yelled meant".

"I said how can you tell if you're falling for someone hard"?

"Uhhh, may I ask who this person is. You know since you messaged me privately about this you know I will not tell anyone".

"Rio, right now I'd rather not say if you don't mind" Anna says sheepishly.

"Alright, well tell me how you feel around this person" Rio asks quizzically.

"Rather nice and calm".

"Alright two part question next. First, do you stutter a lot when you are around em? Second, do you feel like you blush"?

"Yes on both questions" Anna says rather quickly.

"Then you my friend are crushing on someone" Rio says happily.

"Alright thanks for the help Rio" and with that Anna turns off her webcam. Anna put her hands in her head in frustration thinking hard. What am I suppose to do? I mean seriously I'm crushing on Tori's brother who's been in town all of three days. What's a girl to do?

**End of Chapter 4 **

**Kodiak: Finally! That chapter is finished. That took way to long to finish. **

**Rio: Well that was eventful. Say where is Anna and Yuma? **

**Shark: Off dueling some where. Ty went with them to watch. **

**Quattro: I'm surprised Tori gave Ty only bruises for that comment. **

**Shark: Ain't that the truth. If I did that I would be dead at the least. **

**Kodiak: I feel sorry for you man. **

**Rio: Anyways, please review. And this story will be updated less frequently from now on. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

ZEXAL 2

Chapter 5

**(Authors Note: Anything in bold is not a part of the story.) **

**Kodiak: Well dam, I'm back in school which means more time between chapters as well as homework. **

**Yuma, Shark: Yah, school always sucks. **

**Kodiak: Guys, you're in middle school. I'm in high school with four college level classes. You have it easy. **

**Quattro: He got you guys there. I'm glad me and Ty don't have to go to school. **

**Ty: Isn't that the truth. **

**Rio: Guys, Focus. We need to get some work done. Shark, go finish your math homework. **

**Shark: Dam it, you noticed. **

**Kodiak: Anyways, it's story time. As usual I do not own Yugioh Zexal. And as always cards crated for the story have their name in italics.**

*Around 9AM at the Arclight Mansion*

"Alright, so let me get this straight" Trey says slowly sitting across from Ty and Quattro eating a late breakfast as Chris had left early for work. "The Barians have Number cards now and Yuma got challenged by one but it left because 'the master calls'. So now we have to possibly start using the Number cards again, even Ty and his dragon".

"Trey you don't have to worry" Quattro says shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure Yuma and his friends will accept our help. Besides, it's the least we can due. Also it's more people to find the Numbers".

"Besides Trey" Ty says pushing himself away from the table "Think of this as a way for making up for all the trouble you caused when your father went nut case". This got him a punch in the arm from Quattro. "You know what I mean. The crests eventually controlled you as well as him. Besides, you guys did what was right from your perspective: try to get your father back to normal".

"Alright guys, but I hope your right" Trey says a slowly."After all I only have Mech, Quattro has Strings, and you with Thunder Spark. Not exactly heavy hitting forces like Utopia Ray and Shark Drake Vises".

"Trey" Quattro says as he lean backwards in his chair "We can deal with that. Remember our decks are built differently then theirs. Yours is one that can boost its power and levels simultaneously. Mine is more of an effect based deck. And Ty's is one with power that is summoned quickly. I think that adds variety so our opponent won't get use to us using one battle strategy".

"Trey to an extent that is true" Ty says pulling out his deck with Quattro and the youngest Arclight doings so after he did. "We all are top level duelists in our own right, and we have at least some experience at high level dueling, some more then others. We all also know the stakes. So therefore we are ready, the questions is are we willing"?

"I know I am, what about you guys" Quattro state glancing at Trey first then Ty.

"I'm ready" Trey says grimly.

"Same" Ty says with great care.

"Then this afternoon, we meet with then and prove that we are an ally not an enemy" Quattro says solemnly as he stares at the two other boys.

*Time skip to just after 3PM that same day with Yuma, Tori, the Kastles, and Anna*

"Now today reminded me of when we didn't have to deal with the Numbers" Tori says while the group walks down to the park. School had been uneventful, no duels for the boys and no gossip for the girls. The turn into the park and Tori gasps "Ty".

"How was your day sis" Ty says smirking "hope it was interesting". Tori and Shark immediately noted that Trey and Quattro were flanking him, both with a look of interest on their faces. All three of them also had their Duel Disks with them.

"What do you guys want" Shark says suddenly on edge. He had a feeling this is not going to end well.

"Just a friendly duel between you and Ty" Quattro says nonchalantly. "Me and Trey brought ours to pass the time".

"What is the catch" Shark retaliates eyeing the older Meadows child. His body language put him on edge.

"Nothing, just I want to see if you are all people say you are" Ty says sliding his deck into his Duel Disk. "I want to see the street legend that is Shark Kastle, master of Shark Drake". With that sentence he stands and pulls out his D-Gazer, Shark and Yuma noting how it had a targeting receptacle similar to an aiming sight in a video game.

"Fine then, lets get this done" Shark says quickly. As he pulls out his duel disk thought a feminine voice echoed around them.

"No dragon warrior, I shall Duel you first".

Ty and the Arclight brother whirl around rapidly to be greeted by a floating yellow energy mass. It quickly formed into a Barian who's only distinct feature was long feminine hair and blood red eyes. She had small jewel in her forehead as well. 'You have a great power that the master wants, so I am here to take it from you. To take the power of the desire to protect from you".

"Not happening" Ty says stepping forward Duel Disk at the ready as the AR field activated (Computer: Link between A and B duelist established). Both duelists looked at each unemotionally.

"Let's duel"!

"You're in my world so I'll kick it off" Ty states drawing. "I'll kick it off by special summoning Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100/DEF 0) in attack mode. I can do this thanks to his special ability which allows me to special summon him from my hand if I control no monsters. Next I'll summon Milla the Temporal Magician (ATK 1800/DEF 1000) in attack mode. I'll throw down two facedown's and call it a day". He says his last sentence as the cards materialized.

"Not bad" Shark says looking at Ty's set up. "One problem, Thrasher can't attack due to Milla being on the field thanks to the other part of his effect. That's a bad idea".

"Not completely true Shark" Quattro says thoughtfully. "He is most likely setting up for a power play. A type of power play you have seen before from another duelist who has used Photon cards".

"Not bad human but I, The Artist, can do better". The Barian said darkly drawing. "I'll begin by summoning Mermail Abyssgunde (ATK 1400/DEF 800) in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card _Mermail Tsunami_. It allows me to send any number of 'Mermail' monsters to the graveyard in order to inflict damage equal to their combined attack points directly to your life points. Of coarse though, their effects don't activate and I can not attack this turn. I'll send two Mermail Abysshildes to the graveyard so that is 2600 points of damage". She has a look of glee in her eye as she discards the two monsters.

"Not happening" Ty yell as the wave rolls towards him. "I activate the special effect of the monster Damage Mage (ATK 600/DEF 1200) in my hand. By special summoning it from my hand in defense mode, I can gain life points equal to the damage I took from a card effect". The wave smashes into him pushing him back a few feet but not over (Ty LIFE POINTS: 4000-1400). But as he walked back to place he was healed as Damage Mage appeared on his field in defense mode (Ty LIFE POINTS: 1400-4000).

"Fine then, be that way. First I'll equip the spell Abyss-Scale of the Kraken to Mermail Abyssgunde to increase its attack points by 400 (Abyssgunde ATK: 1400-1800)". Abyssgunde was suddenly coated with a silver armor with spikes on the end of whips. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" She says quite annoyed with the boy.

Quattro smirks upon hearing this. "Oh this should be good, he got her angry. Hopefully she will do something stupid. I'd really enjoy the laugh" he says darkly clearly enjoying what he said. The other look at him scared and he simply says "Hey evil laughter can be fun".

"Oh well, this could be fun" Ty says happy at the card he just drew from his deck. "I sacrifice my Mage and Temporal Magician in order to summon a Photon Caesar (ATK 2000/DEF 2800) in attack mode. However, due to its special ability, when it is tribute or flip summoned, I can special summon another one from my hand or deck. I'll have this one be in defense mode" He declared as the gold and blue armored warrior materialized before him, shield up. "Now though I activate my trap Call of the Haunted, which allows me to bring back Milla the Temporal Magician in attack mode (ATK 1800/DEF 1000). And with that I call it a day, so now show me what you got" he finishes smirking.

"Oh wow, that was a quick way to build up both his offense and defense. He's got a hella skill, that's for sure" Anna says bouncing up and down like a little kid. "Way to go Ty, take her down". Ty turns to side to look at her and gives her a thumbs up causing her blush furiously after he turns back to the duel.

Rio notices this and leans close to whisper to her friend "I'm guessing he's the one we discussed last night". Anna turns her head slightly and nods embarrassed. Rio thinks for a second before whispering her reply. "I'll keep your secret for now, but you better think about what you're going to do about it. And Anna, I hope you don't do anything hastily".

"Human, your doom will be arriving soon" The Artist purred with her feminine voice after looking at the card she drew. "First, I will use the spell Monster Reborn to revive my Mermail Abysshilde (ATK 1300/ DEF 400) in defense mode. However, she won't be here for long as I will use her and my other level 3 monster, Abyssgunde, in order to build the overlay network. Now I will XYZ summon a monument to destruction, go Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction (ATK 3000/DEF 3000)"!

"Dam it, she has a Number this is going to be annoying. I hope that attack power comes at a price. If not, this could get ugly. Hey Quattro, what you no about this one"?

"Alright, I don't know much about it. Like is attack points, its defenses are nothing to sneeze at. Its ability drains its overlay units in order to keep its controller from receiving damage during their standby phase. Her key is to get it to keep having overlay units". Quattro says this undisturbed from all the stares he, Trey, and Ty were now receiving.

"This face down is how I will do that human" the Barian say will a triumphant tone of voice. "I my facedown card _Barian Units_. With this trap, none of my XYZ's monsters will lose their overlay units unless I allow it. If its effect would drain it like Acid Golem's would, it loses that effect. It also allows me to attack twice in one turn. However, it can not attack next turn if I do". Doing her best imitation of an innocent human child The Artist asks "Are you scared because I know I would be"?

"Not really, the thing looks like an overgrown hunk of tin with a bunch of leaks. Even my Scrap Dragon looks like it's in better condition and it's made of scrap metal" Ty replies crossing his arms unimpressed.

"You just do not understand beauty in destruction" The Artist shot back. She was already agitated, and Ty raising an eyebrow to her made it worse. "For its first attack your attack position Caesar is going to be destroyed first". Acid Golem produces a gas field which float over to the Photon monster and at first contact destroys it. Ty curses under his breath while his life point's drop (Ty LIFE POINTS: 4000-3000). "And now, your defensive one will bite the dust" the Barian purred as the other Caesar is destroyed. "With that I will end my turn. Human, are you the one my master says you are, or were we misinformed" She questions suddenly.

"I have to say you aren't very bright" Ty state while drawing "You could have inflicted more damage last turn. Why didn't you"?

"Because human I am here as a test for the master of Number 32 but you have also been on the masters radar. Now move along with your turn".

"Fine but this going to be the last one" Ty says grinning once he saw the card he drew. "First I'll summon my Thunder King Rai-Oh (ATK 1900/DEF 800) in attack mode. And now with my three level four monsters (Rai-Oh, Thrasher, Milla) I can build the overlay network". Suddenly bolts of electricity began moving across and bouncing off Ty's body but staying centered on him.

"What the hell is happening to Ty" Tori questions. "That's inhuman isn't it"?

"Tori, normally yes, that would be inhuman" Trey says knowing what's about to happen. "But, when that happens to Ty, you know that the ass kicking is about to commence shortly. Ain't that right Quattro"?

"Yep, he nearly beat me with what he is about to summon" Quattro says sounding actually happy. "It looks kick ass, that's for sure".

"Now with out further interruption, I call upon the desire to protect. Come forth, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)! Let us end this battle"! Suddenly the electric blue dragon shot out off the overlay network, a number 91 glowing on its head.

"Wait how the hell did Ty get a Number" Yuma and Shark yell in shock. Turning to Trey and Quattro Yuma question "you guys knew didn't you"?

"Yep, and this wasn't part of the plan but it will do" Quattro stated somewhat embarrassed. After receiving stares he says "Well we were going to show you it during the duel between him and Shark but that ain't happening now is it"?

"Well human, I'm impressed. But can you use the power that your monster posses artfully is now the question" the Barian responds sarcastically.

"Well his special ability will answer that question. By ditching all three of his overlay units I can use his three unit ability. It destroys every other monster on the field but itself" He responds in full control of the duel.

"But that means that my Golem with be destroyed, along with _Barian Units_ because it's equipped to Acid Golem" the Barians voice full of horror. "You can't do that to me".

"Oh hell yah I can" Ty yells as the dragons three over lay units fly into the air, returning to the field in a torrent of lightning that destroys Number 30 and the trap card (Number 91 OVERLAY UNITS: 3-0). "Oh and I'm not done yet, because I activate my trap _Photon Price_. With this I can summon my Photon Caesar (ATK 2000/DEF 2800) back from my graveyard in attack mode. But the price is that I take damage equal to the 'Photon' monster that I summoned attack points the turn I use this card".

"But I have no monsters on my field" The Artist responds, eyes widening in terror. "You can't do this to me" she pleaded.

"Oh trust me I can, Photon Caesar show her how we do things back home". The armored warrior responded with downward slash direct at the Barian. The Artist screamed in terror as her life points dropped (Artist LIFE POINTS: 4000-2000).

"Please don't do this to me" The Artist pleaded in sheer terror.

"Screw that idea" Ty yelled back. "Now Thunder Spark Dragon, end this duel"! The dragon roared and a large bolt of lightning shot from it mouth, slamming into the Barian. The Artist screams as she drops to the floor from pain (Artist LIFE POINTS: 2000-0). As the winner screen appeared the electricity on Ty's body stopped as it shot of in a lightning bolt. It hit her Duel Disk and taking Number 30 over to Ty's hand before disappearing.

"I…lost" The Barian replies before disappearing in a portal beneath her.

"Well that was, unexpected" Rio responds slowly as Trey and Quattro walk over to Ty. Turning to her brother and the others she asks "What do we do about this? Shark and Yuma, you two both hunt Numbers, and now they have them? What's the plan"?

"The plan is we wait, for all we know they could help us out. And besides, it's not like Faker is pulling the strings behind the scenes or something like that. Ty obviously trusts them so why can't we"? Yuma receives stares from the rest of the group. "What I do now"?

"Who are you and what have you done with Yuma" Anna questions him. "There is no way Yuma would come up with that answer on his own".

"Well theirs a first time for every thing".

"Well I think I owe you all an explanation" Ty says walking over to the group.

"Ain't that the truth" Rio flatly replies.

**End of Chapter 5 **

**Kodiak: Finally, it's done! That took way to long to write. **

**Shark: No really genius that was spread out over a week. **

**Kodiak: Hey, I got it done didn't I? **

**Rio: Well, while those two are arguing I'll end it off. Review and you can put up ideas for filler chapters in case they are needed. Later! **


	6. Chapter 6

ZEXAL 2

Chapter 6

**(Anything in bold is not part of story) **

**Kodiak: Finally back to this story. It's been long because I have had writer's block plus no internet. **

**Shark: It's about time you got back to this story. And I better get my first duel on screen because if you keep dragging it out I will have Shark Drake eat you. **

**Kodiak: You will get your duel with Ty, don't worry. It will be later in the chapter though. I need to have Rio's question answered. Its lady's first after all. **

**Anna: Fine can we get to the story. And before legal stuff happens, Kodiak does not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal or its characters. The only thing in the story he owns is the OC, Ty. **

**Kodiak: Also there is a song used in here, but only part of it. It will be in underlined text. The song is Be As You Are is owned by Kenny Chesney and I do not make money from its use. As usual, made up cards have their names in italic text.**

*Starts right after last chapter's ending*

"So what do you guys want to know first exactly" Ty says sitting down on a park bench with Quattro and Trey next to him. The other kids sat or stood arrayed around him.

"I don't know maybe how the hell you have a Number card! Their extremely dangerous and not to be thrown around like pebbles" Shark say extremely ticked off. Not only had Quattro and Trey failed to tell them about this, despite being 'on their side', but Ty didn't seem to fear them, He knew something was wrong with the situation.

"Simple" Ty replies shrugging his shoulders "It found me when I needed a card like it most. What the Barian said should say it all".

"The Desire to Protect" Anna says softly, when the suddenly it became clear to her. "You were in a duel to keep someone or something safe, and you were backed into a corner. But for some reason, the Number appeared to you and you used it won the duel. Is that what happened"?

"Bingo Anna, but it's not that simple" Ty says sounding somewhat sad. Anna felt some what guilty when this happened, thinking she had hurt him some what. She is happy however when he looks up and says "You guys should glad it happened, or else you probably wouldn't have met me".

"Ain't that the truth" Quattro says flatly causing Tori to glare at him.

"What exactly happened to you" Tori asked concerned. She wanted to know how her brother could be bonded with something so corrupting, and yet retain a caring personality. Yuma and Shark were more concerned with how he got the Number, in case it could still control him.

"It's very weird even to me" he says as he pulls out the card and stares at it as Anna leans over his shoulder to look, but he doesn't notice. "It was about a two weeks before I met my mom and Quattro" he replies as he begins the tale.

*The duel TY is speaking of*

"Hahahahahaha, you can barely stand" the man, Romero, laughs at Ty. "If you can even stand, you should surrender now. That way your friends don't see you suffer and I will get the building that you street rats call home. I'll turn it into something grand". Ty stands up shakily from Romero's last turn. He had been hit with Laval Judgment Lord's (ATK 2700/DEF 1800) effect and attacked by the Lavalval Dragun (ATK 2500/DEF 1200) that Romero controlled. Romero also had a facedown which worried Ty. All Ty had on his field was Thunder King Rai-Oh (ATK 1900/DEF 800) on his field in attack mode and a facedown. Not exactly a winning field but then again until he had his draw he didn't have any cards in his hand.

"This duel ain't over yet, because it's my draw" Ty says as he pulls his card from his deck. As he does though he notices his extra deck is shining. He notices that he also is cover in sparks and he feels likes he's done what he is about to do many times before, but he didn't know what it was he was about to do. "First I'll summon Cold Enchanter (ATK 1600/DEF 1200) in attack mode" he states as the female ice mage appears on the field. "Second I activate my trap Call of the Haunted, which allows me to bring back my Mystic Tomato (ATK 1400/DEF 1100) in defense mode. And now I over lay them to create this, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)".

"What is that monster, I have never heard of it" Romero cries in shock looking in fear at the sky blue dragon's small eyes. "It has to be illegal".

"Actually it's not" Ty says happily "It's just the only copy. I hope you like defeat because that's just what coming to you. By ditching all three of my dragon's overlay units (Thunder Spark OVERLAY UNITS: 3-0) I can destroy every monster on the field. Now say goodbye to your fiery monstrosities, go Thunder Armageddon"!

"No, you can't" Romero says in shock as his monsters were destroyed. "I can't lose to a street rat like you".

"Well guess what, you're about to" Ty yells, the sparks on his body moving violently but not affecting him. "Thunder Spark, attack and end this duel".

"No how could I lose to a street rat like you" Romero cries in disgust as his life points were terminated (Romero LIFE POINTS: 2000-0). "Now my dream of a new restaurant is no more" he cries like a spoiled child.

"Because you over confident SOB you think because I've lived in an orphanage almost my entire life, I'm not at your dueling skill level when I actually am pretty good. That's because I have had to duel for survival multiple times, and I've survived it all" Ty yells glaring at Romero in disgust. "You better get out of my sigh or else I will tear you to pieces. You have two minutes". At this the sparks on his body disappear and Romero runs away in childish terror.

"Ty, is the bad man gone" a young girl's voices says shyly. Ty turn and looks down to see a little girl no more then seven years old staring at him. "We aren't going to lose home are we"?

Kneeling down before the little girl Ty says calmly "It's okay Kristy we are going to keep our home". Taking a glance at the Number card he simply replies "We are still home".

*Back to the Present after Ty finishes the story*

"So that's how I got my Number card" Ty says looking at Tori and the others around him. "It was unexpected that's for sure. And two weeks later was when I went to the tournament where I met Quattro and my mom".

"Wow" says Shark and Yuma in shock. They had never heard of a Number card that wasn't chaos form appearing to someone during a duel. "That was definitely unexpected".

"Yah, I'll say" Rio says with a smile. "But think on the Brightside, if you didn't you might not have meet Tori." She smiles as Ty turns his head and finds Anna's face close to his. Both teens pause for a second as blushes begin to develop on both teens faces before they both turn away quickly. Rio grins after this, because she could tell there was something between the two power play duelists. She'd have to talk with Tori though before she would prod Anna towards Ty.

"So what we gonna do now" Quattro states as he stands up. "Ty, you going to duel Shark now or what"?

"Actually I think we could all go and get something to eat before we duel" Ty says pulling his wallet from a jacket pocket and glancing at the money he had from a tournament he won a while back. "On me, I got the money for it. So what you guys say, you up for it"?

"Sure, why not" Shark say getting up and brushing dust off him. "You guys game"? After receiving nods from the rest of the group, the eight teenagers head for a café near the park.

Once they arrived it didn't take long for them to receive their food. Ty and Anna were the first two done, but the others also chatted for a while. While most the group eats Ty puts his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair, which squeaks loudly as he does. This causes everyone to suddenly look at him. "You okay" Yuma asks Ty quickly. Ty merely closes his eyes and begins to hum. Then he begins to sing at a room level tone.

I wanna go where I can lighten up the load 

Drive a little a while on the wrong side of the road 

Get this laying low off to a flying start 

Play my guitar in the Caribbean sun 

Hang with the locals at the Quiet Mon 

Where you can be a tourist, a beach bum, or a star 

And be as you are 

Once Ty finished the lyrics of the chorus, he hummed part of the song for a little bit before stopping. He puts his chair back in the normal position and puts his hands on the table he opens his eyes. He is greeted with looks of shock from the boys, surprise from Rio and Tori, and a shy smile from Anna. Looking around Ty asks confused "What"?

"Where the hell did you learn to sing so well" Yuma asks in shock. "I've never even heard that song before and even I can tell that was a good rendition". Tori looks in shock at Yuma, as he usually never thought that deep.

"Just a lot of practice kid" Ty says stretching as he stands. "Also, I grew up with that song, its pretty good". Looking over at Shark he asks jokingly "You ready for a duel or what, Fish Boy"?

"First off, no one calls me Fish Boy" Shark say as a raging aura burns around him. This scared everyone but Ty, as they had seen what could happen when he became like this. "Second, you are dead in two turns".

"Bring it on Tuna, bring it on" Ty says aggravating Shark as he heads for the door.

*15 minutes later back at the park*

"You sure you want to do this, I ain't a Duel Carnival finalist for nothing" Shark says smirking as he preps his deck.

"Bring it, my dragons are gonna grill your fish" Ty states as they apply their D-Gazers.

"Let's Duel" They both yell.

"I'll kick it off" Shark yells drawing a card. "I activate the spell _Shark Pack Attack_. Here's the deal, as long as I discard one spell like my Salvage spell" Shark says discarding the card "I can summon two 'Shark' monsters with the same name from my hand. So now I will summon two Hammer Shark's (ATK 1700/DEF 1500) in attack mode. The only draw back is now I can't attack and the only card effects I can activate are from monsters on my field. Now I activate my two Shark's effects, which allows me to lower there levels by one to summon a new water monster that is level three or bellow ( Hammer Shark (1&2) LVL: 4-3). So now I will summon two Shark Stickers (ATK 200/DEF 1000) in defense mode".

"Wow, Sharks going all in" Rio says looking at her brother's serious expression. "He must be threatened by Ty because you can tell he is going to XYZ summon". She looks at Quattro before asking "Quattro, what do you think is the reason Shark is like this, apart from the joking insults"?

"I don't know Rio. It could be his skill might be a threat to Sharks reputation. Apart from that, it was probably the insults".

"Alright, I'm not done because I overlay my two level three Hammer Sharks in order to XYZ summon Black Ray Lancer (ATK 2100/DEF 600) in attack mode. Then by overlaying my two Stickers I can XYZ summon my Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (ATK 1900/DEF 1000) in attack mode as well. Your move, Ty".

"Not bad Shark, but I am just as good" Ty says as he draws the card he drew causing him to grin. "First I summon Lord of D. (ATK 1200/DEF 1100) in defense mode. Then I activate the spell Flute of Summoning Dragon. Since I have Lord of D. on my field, I can use this spell to special summon two Dragon type monsters from my hand. So I'll summon Wattaildragon (ATK 2500/DEF 1000) and Rabidragon (ATK 2950/DEF 2900) in attack mode. Take flight, my dragons" Ty yells as his dragons appear from their cards. "Next I activate the spell card Galaxy Queen's Light. I pick one level seven or higher monster on my field and all other monsters I control this turn have the same level (Lord of D. LVL: 4-8 & Wattaildragon LVL: 6-8), because Rabidragon is the only one at level eight all my monsters on the field are level eight till the end of the turn. Now I overlay my now level eight Lord and Wattaildragon in order to create this. Go, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis (ATK 3000/DEF 2400) in attack mode" Ty roars as the house sized fiery dragon erupts onto the field. 'It's your move Shark".

"Dam, Ty's got game" Anna says staring at the two dragons in front of Ty. "He mite just be able to beat Shark".

"Don't be so sure Anna, this is Shark we are talking about here" Yuma states looking at his rival and friend. "If I know Shark, he wanted to see a power play like that".

**(End of Chapter 6) **

**Kodiak: Yes I finished, dam you math class. I spent way to much time working on your problems, when you could solve them yourself. **

**Shark: Finally, delays my first duel why don't you. And what's with all the insults, I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it. **

**Yuma+Ty: Bull, we call bull. **

**Rio: All three of you, sit down and shut the hell up. If anyone is going to be killing one it's going to be me, ha ha. *maniacal laughter* **

**Kodiak: And this is why teenagers should not be allowed on the internet. Anyways, yah I finally got this chapter done. I have something to ask of you people. If Anna and Ty were actual shipping, what would it be called? Tell in reviews please your idea, Later!**


	7. intro special

ZEXAL 2

Special: Intro

**(Bold is not part of story)**

**Kodiak: Hey every buddy just me this time. I haven't been uploading due to school sports as well as homework. So to get back to uploading I made this. I read a fanfic for Digimon a while ago staring Daisuke 'Davis' ( I switch between Japanese and English names when talking about Digimon) and the author made a chapter in which it was and intro reel like the show (Don't ask for name of fic, I don't remember). So I decided that, what the hell, I'd try it to get back to writing this story. So yah, I'm doing this for the heck of it. I made up the song and for this chapter only the lyrics will be in Italics. I will have info about my other fic after this. As usual I don't own Yu gi oh Zexal. All I own in this is the OC Ty and the song in this chapter that I made up for this. **

Opens up on Yuma walking through park with Astral floating next to him.

_I'm on a new adventure._

_With only my friends besides me._

Anna and Tori run over to Yuma. Tori blushes when Yuma hugs her.

Anna looks to the left and see someone off screen.

_Some are ones that I knew would be there._

_But some are ones I would never expect._

Shark and Rio are walking down the path towards the three.

Shark and Yuma bump fists.

Tori looks behind her and waves.

_We may have different styles, but that won't stop us._

_We all are in this for all. _

Quattro and Ty walk over to the group laughing.

Rio motions to Anna about Ty and Anna blushes.

_Though we all can fight on our own. _

_We all know the way. _

Shot of Yuma placing a glowing card on D-pad and four monsters appear behind him.

Monsters (left to right); Gagaga Magician, Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, and Heroic Champion-Excalibur.

_With great amount of hope in us. _

_We ride the winds of new feelings. _

Tori draws a glowing card from her D-pad and 4 four monsters appear behind her.

Monsters (left to right): Winda- Priestess of Gusto, Daigusto Sphreez, Daigusto Phoenix, and Gagaga Girl.

_Nightmares and forgiveness shown through work and dedication. _

Quattro puts a glowing card in an empty hand, causing four monsters to materialize.

Monsters (left to right): Gimmick Puppet Egg Head, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings, Dark Highlander, and Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll.

_Some people are scared, _

_But we are here to save them. _

Rio holds a glowing car in front of her right eye, Monster facing out.

Monsters (left to right): Blizzard Princess, Trishula-Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Snowdust Giant, and Defender of the Ice Barrier.

_Our emotions are super charging us. _

_We have power in our hands. _

Ty's deck glows and his monsters rise.

Monsters (left to right): Lightpulsar Dragon, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon, Scrap Dragon, and Starliege Paladynamo.

_We all may be scared, _

_But we are far from surrendering. _

Anna holds a glowing card high in the air.

Monsters (left to right): Rocket Arrow Express, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max, Barrel Dragon, and Genex Ally Triforce.

_But in the end. _

_We all stand united. _

Shark slams a card on his D-pad.

Monsters (left to right): Black Ray Lancer, Number32: Shark Drake, Number C32: Shark Drake Vises, and Poseidra-The Atlantien Dragon.

_We may be fighting a new enemy. _

_But we will not stop until the job is done. _

Yuma, Shark, Quattro and Ty stare up as shot pans upwards. It shows seven Barians in color order: green, yellow, red, blue, purple, pink, and black.

_In the end we all know however, that all is good. _

_Because in the end, we all are in this together! _

Cuts to still group shot of the seven. Yuma has an arm around Tori, grinning at the camera. Tori is blushing at the contact. Shark merely stares at the camera. Rio is leaning on a bench, while talking to a laughing Quattro. Ty is sitting on a planter going through his deck, Anna leaning over his left side to see.

**(End of Intro roll special) **

**Kodiak: Well that was, different. While that was playing Quattro and Rio showed up. So, what you guys think? **

**Quattro: It was different then I expected. You took elements from other Yu gi oh intros as well as other animes. **

**Rio: That was nice. I like how you thought up that whole song on the fly. I hope that people think it is at least decent. **

**Koidak: Ehh, I don't care about people critiquing the song. I am not much of a musician. Finally I will be having the next chapter of my Pokémon Ranger story within two weeks. You will have a new chapter of this soon. **

**Rio: See you soon, later. **


	8. Chapter 7

ZEXAL 2

Chapter 7

**(Bold text is not apart of story) **

**Kodiak: We are back people. It's me, Yuma, Ty, Tori, and Anna. Say hi everyone, because you haven't in a while. **

**Yuma: Hey everyone, Kodiak is finally is continuing this story. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm fired up. **

**Anna: But you aren't even dueling, Ty is. And besides, you are way over reacting. We all know Ty would smoke you. **

**Yuma: No he wouldn't. *pouts* **

**Ty: Thanks Anna, that's nice of you. *Anna blushes* **

**Kodiak: Anyways, I don't own Yu gi oh Zexal; Konami does. All I own is the OC Ty and the made up cards for the story. The made up cards have their name in Italics. **

*Back at Shark and Ty's duel*

Shark and Ty stare at each other for a couple seconds. The rest of the group could feel the tension between the two teens. Ty was the first to speak. "Not bad, Shark that was a good power play. I have to ask though, why not use that last card in your hand"?

"Simple Ty," Shark says drawing a card before smirking. "I have now in my hand the two cards I need to beat you with. I wasn't kidding when I said it would take me two turns to beat you".

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Ty says in shock "You're gonna by pass my monsters and go straight for my life points aren't you"? It took the others a few seconds to realize that he sounded legitimately worried.

"Way better then that, because it is all thanks to this" Shark states, holding up a spell card. "I activate the spell card _XYZ Breakdown_. It allows me turn one of my XYZ's monsters back into the materials needed to summon it. It also zaps one of your XYZ's monster as well back into its material as well". Ty swears as his Sun Dragon Overlord Reverted back to Lord of D. and Wattaildragon, both in attack mode. Shark grins as his two Hammer Sharks return to the field. " Now I summon Spear Shark (ATK 1600/DEF 1400) in attack mode. And now, I overlay my three level 4 'Shark' monsters in order to summon this. Rise, Number 32: Shark Drake (ATK 2800/DEF 2100)"!

"Oh god dam it" Ty says out loud. "I am totally screwed aren't I"?

"You bet Ty, now Shark Drake attack his Lord". Ty grunts as his life points drop (Ty LIFE POINTS: 4000-2400), but then is shocked when his monster reappears after destruction because of one of Shark Drake's overlay units pull it back from the grave (Number 32 OVERLAY UNITS: 3-2). "If you're wondering what happened, by sacrificing one overlay unit I can bring back your Lord of D. with 1000 less attack points (Lord of D. ATK: 1200-200)".

"Oh well I'm officially screwed" Ty says, stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes you are, now Shark Drake end this" Shark states calmly as his monster fires a huge blast of water at Ty's Lord, destroying it. Ty drops to knee as his life points were terminated (Ty LIFE POINTS: 2400-0).

"Oh no is he okay" Anna says worried. Ty had been hit hard by her standards so she was worried. Shark Drake was one of Sharks best monsters, so that was a legitimate idea. The group, along with Shark, are surprised when Ty begins to chuckle.

"You live up to your reputation Shark" Ty states as he stands up, shuffling his deck. "I like that, you don't disappoint. Then again, with that kind of fire power I shouldn't be surprised". He puts his deck back in his duel disk and then holds his hand out to Shark, who surprises everyone by shaking Ty's hand.

"Whoa," Rio states in shock "there is a gesture you don't see Shark do very often. Last time I saw him do that was a long time ago".

"You ain't kidding" Yuma states in monotone. "He usually is really cold to a lot of people. Ty must have impressed him".

After the two finish shaking hands, Ty reaches into his pockets and hands Shark the Number 30 card. "You should have this considering you and Yuma are looking for cards like this. Besides, that card does not fit my dueling style any how".

"Alright thanks, that's a good thing you did to" Shark says with a tone of thanks. He looks at Ty for a second as he and Ty both put their decks a way. Then, creeping out the rest of the group including Quattro, began smiling at the exact same time. "You thinking what I'm thinking Meadows"?

"Oh hell yes Kastle" Ty says in a joking way. "Time for a cat fight". The gang is confused when suddenly the two rip off their Duel Disk/ D-pad off their arm and hurls it at their respective siblings. The two girls catch them before they get nailed in the face though.

"Guys, its okay no need to freak out" Rio says as she and Tori toss the boys equipment back to them. "We have ours but do we really have to duel now" Rio says as the two girls pull out their D-pads.

"Yes" all four boys present answer, Trey leaving after the restaurant trip.

"Fine, Rio don't hold back" Tori says as she wanders over to were Ty was standing during his and Sharks duel. Rio does same except to Shark's spot.

"Let's duel" the two girls cry (AR LINK ESTABLISHED: A TO B).

"So Anna, who do you think is gonna win" Ty asks as he sits next to Anna. This causes Anna to blush profusely. She hates that this happen, but she doesn't know why. She really has got to straighten this out.

"I don't know Ty. I have never seen Tori or Rio duel before, so I wouldn't know. I don't know anything about Tori's deck. All I know about Rio's deck is that it is similar to Shark's, power play with Water monsters".

"Alright Rio, I'll kick this Duel off" Tori yells drawing. "Start out by summoning Gusto Condor (ATK 1000/DEF 400) in defense mode". The small green armored bird took flight with a screech. "Next I activate the Spell card _Gusto Teamwork, _this allows me to special summon one Gusto monster as long as it has the same attack points as one on my field. So I'll bring out Winda, Priestess of Gutso (ATK 1000/DEF 400) in defense mode. I'll throw down a face down, and now it's your turn Rio".

"Not bad, but my first draw will kick start my victory" Rio fires back. "First, since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon _Icicle Condor _(ATK 400/DEF 1500) in defense mode". A small bird with a similar shape to Tori's Condor appears on the field. Its body is a dark blue with red eyes. The armor on its body though is a snow white. "That's not all Tori, because since it was a special summon, I can still tribute it and it counts as two tributes for a Water monster. So now report, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (ATK 2700/DEF 2000)"!

"I've seen this card before, and if Rio does one thing in this turn she's golden" Ty states in monotone."It can revive 'Ice Barrier' monsters from the graveyard during the end phase. The question is can she capitalize on that ability".

"Next I activate Card Destruction which makes us discard our hands, then draw the same amount we discarded" Rio continues on. Tori frowns because she had a good hand that she had to discard. Rio pauses for a second "I end my turn, but this activates Gantala's effect. In the end phase I'm allowed to special summon one "Ice Barrier" top my field in defense mode. So I'll summon Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK 200/DEF 1600) in defense mode. It's your move Tori".

"Dam, Tori is in a tough spot with that general and defender combo" Yuma says looking at his childhood friend. "If she wants this win, she needs to get past both effects simultaneously".

"Alright my draw" Tori says quickly "And I Summon Gusto Gulldo (ATK 500/DEF 500) in attack mode. Then I tune it with my level 2 Winda in order to Synchro Summon my Daigusto Gulldos (ATK 2200/ DEF 800) in attack mode. Now my Daigusto attacks your Defender"!

"Not so fast, I activate my Defender's ability" Rio says with a smug look on her face. "When I have another "Ice Barrier" monster on the field, you can't attack if your monster has more attack points then my monster's defense points. So your attack is nulified".

"Well that could have been better" Tori says in annoyance. "I'll change my Condor to defense mode and defer to you Rio".

"Alright, well I'm ending this now" Rio says with a happy smile. "First I'll summon Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (ATK 1600/DEF 1200) in defense mode. Then I tune my Defender with my Sacred Spirit in order to summon this, rise Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (ATK 2500/DEF 1700) in attack mode. Then by discarding up to two cards I can destroy two cards on your field, so say good bye to both of your monsters".

"Oh no, I have no defense" Tori says timidly as her two birds exploded as ice shards slammed into them.

"Yep so now, Gantala begin the assault" Rio yells as her General charged in with a punch. Tori whimpers as the punch hits her and her Life Points drop (Tori LIFE POINTS: 4000-1300). "And now my Gungnir fires away to end this duel", with this command Rio's monster terminated Tori's Life Points (Tori LIFE POINTS: 1300-0).

As the other members of the group go over to congratulate Rio, Ty and Yuma walk over Tori. "That was a good duel Tori. You just didn't get lucky that all" Yuma say attempting to cheer up his best friend.

"Yah, Yuma your right" Tori says with a small smile. "I just wish it didn't end that quickly. I have had this deck for a while, but it is still hard to use".

"Tori there was one move you could have made" TY points out to his sister as she shuffles her deck and resets her D-pad. "You had the Trap card Whirlwind of Gusto in your hand when she attacked you. If you had set that earlier in the duel, you could have had a monster to block one of her attacks".

"Well we got to go because it getting dark, cya guys" Shark says as he and Rio begin to walk away. "I will see most of you at school anyhow".

"Alright, see you later" everyone says as they split up. Everyone heads home as it is around 6 PM at the time anyways.

*That night at the Meadow's house*

"So you get the job as a tutor Ty" Ms. Meadows asks her son as the family has dinner that night. Ty had submitted the job request a few days before, but she had not heard him talk about it since.

"Oh I didn't get that job, but they referred me to someone else who hired me" Ty says as he puts his dishes away. "it's a cool job though that for sure. The only hassle is that I have to be at the job at 6 AM. All I'm telling you is that it is at the TV station".

"Oh well tell me how it goes tomorrow" Ms . Meadows replies to her son. She was not going to push the subject. She decided she would wait and find out.

*Later that night at the Arclight Mansion*

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kodiak here. This part has a dream sequence in it. So here is how the dreams will be written. The text will be underlined throughout the entire dream. Sit back and this may be confusing.) **

Two green falcons circle in the air over a standing boy. Quattro is staring around the flatland, ignoring the falcons. He looks over and see a armored unicorn, a dragon, and a goaot hybrid running towards him. They run past him in animalistic fear. AAs he squints to look into the distance, all he can see is an energy cluster that looks like a small galaxy. Suddenly the cluster turns into a spindly legged creature with a number eight on its large horns.

"Oh dear god, not that thing" Quattro says in fear of the creature. He had seen the creature in his past, when he was Shark and Yuma's enemy, and he never wanted this kind of reminder again. He begins running from the beast as soon as it begins walking towards him, not looking back. After a while he can't hear its steps any more so he looks back and it has disappeared. When he turns around it is right there. It rears up and comes down on Quattro.

"NO"! Quattro rockets to a sitting position in bed, waking up in shock. "What the hell was that dream, or should I say nightmare". He shakes his head to get the image out of his head. "It's just a dream Quattro, that is all it is. They are not coming back, especially not that thing".

**(End of Chapter 7) **

**Kodiak: We are finished, and on a foreboding note. What's up with Quattro's dream anyhow, and what's with the unicorn? **

**Yuma: It's all because of him watching to many horror movies. *Punched in face by Quattro* **

**Quattro: Says the guy who can't stand Scary Movie 4. Also I happen to enjoy horror movies like Insidious, thank you very much. And by the way Kodiak, I hate you right now. **

**Kodiak: No you don't, anyways, hope you aren't too critical over this chapter. I tried to crank this one out quick. Anyhow review and cya later.**


End file.
